1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing service performed through a server/client system in the Internet using an information processor capable of browsing information on the Internet and printing information displayed by browsing, e.g., a printer capable of displaying World Wide Web (WWW) information described in hyper text markup language (HTML) and printing based on the information.
2. Related Background Art
Information provision services using display data described in markup languages such as compact HTML and HDML are being offered as services available through portable terminals (mobile terminals) such as portable telephones.